opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Enter: Evil Magnus
Marimo,after the incident on the island he visited, with only one thought on his mind, rowed with passion and speed towards the near-by island that the rest of the Espada Pirates were located, resting from their journeys. His thought...On the words the card pictured... "Ο Σπουδαίος πέθανε...Magnus is dead" Marimo: I dunno if it's the same...but it's in Ancient Greek too! What's going on?! He starts to see a line in the horizon, an island in the New World famous for it's winged dogs,the island where the proclaimed Magnus should be right now... And why do i have this bad feeling...this uneasiness doesn't suit me at all! He remebers the emotions he had when he heard from Marcus that his own rival, Richard, had passed away...and he realises that those feelings were nothing like what's got into him now... ---- In another part of the New World, just at the beggining of it, on the Red Line. We see a man,standing on the edge of the seemingly endless cliff. He is wearing a cape, covering his whole body, but he has taken the hood off. The man that fought with Marimo on that island appears, as he walks, he's looking around, with a look of content on his own face. Man: Welcome... ???: It's ok...no one can hear us...you can call me Magnus. Man: But i really can't... I mean, you are him, but i can't call you what i've been calling him for years. ?Magnus?: *Sigh* Alrighty then...Let's think of another name for me then...So as to communicate! Man: *his tone and experssion have been serious this entire time.His long,black hair is waving in the wind calmly, but he doenst move an inch.*What about annoying? ?Magnus?: HA! Good one! *"Magnus" Reaches up to the man, with his pointer finger stretched and his hand looking like a pistol, and puts the hand-pistol on the man's head ?Magnus?: Then your family would call you dead! Man: Was it nessecary to mention the family that you know i lost? ?Magnus?: Why not? It's not gonna kill ya! *The very saddistic "Magnus" lowers his hand, and puts it in his pocket, looking at the endless sea... Man: It's endless isnt it? The grand line... ?Magnus?: But i have reached it's end...along with him. Man: Indeed. "Magnus" Then opens his mouth, and asks the man something...the wind blows hard and we can't hear what they say, but we can only see that "Magnus' '' Saddistic smile grew large and proud. Man: Hey, that's a good one...Like the endless sea...End? ?Magnus?: End huh? I like it...Call me Owari then... Man: Fair enough... Owari turns around, looks one last time at the city behind them ,located on the top of the Red line, and then one last time at the endless sea, and the many islands it houses. Owari: It's really clever if you think about it... Since I will be his end... *Owari stands on the edge of the cliff, then turns around quickly, and lets himself fall, with his back facing the water, from the tallest place of the world. Owari: *he grins and says calmly as he starts falling from the New World side of the world* Go haunt, Venator. The man, Venator as he is called, looks at Owari as he laughs, falling down, with his mind fixated on the next part of his plan. He turns around, and starts walking towards the city. Venator: Hope you trip and die on your way down....Bastard... ---- Marimo is seen pacing towards the little town that houses the winged dogs, whereas he saw Magnus for the last time, when they split up, along with the rest of the crew, to have some fun. Marimo: You better be there...Or I'm gonna kill you a second time. He arrives in the city, and the first man he finds is Sher. He was eating a steak on a restaurant, along with a man he met there, telling stories of their adventures. Sher spots Marimo and greets him,asking him "What's the hurry?".He was obviously a little drunk, but no more than he usually is when he is relaxed. Marimo: OI! YOU SEEN MAGNUS? He shouts to be heard from accros the street, cause he doens't wanna get too close. Sher: LAST I SAW HIM WAS LIKE...TWO HOURS AGO,AT THE MALL! Marimo starts running again, waving thanks to Sher, who in his turn raises his glass of beer to the crew's swordsman. Tired, he arives at the mall,only to find Magnus coming out of it, holidng icecream, along with a young lady. Marimo comically jumps and grabs Magnus by his happy, smiling face, crashing him to the ground, leaving the poor lady in shock. Marimo :*angry facefault with demon teeth* WHY ARENT YOU DEAD!? Magnus uses a bit of telekenisis to move Marimo's finger from his eye, and then with a bit more, he pushes Marimo's whole hand some inches above his face so he can talk. Magnus: Just because somebody failed to kill me, you had to finish the job for them? They both stand up, and dust themselves a bit. Marimo notices that he is wearing his typical, black shirt, and dark blue jeans, so he sighs in relief. He then turns to the girl, that was almost ready to cry. Marimo: Im sorry dear lady that i ruined your walk,but there is a very tough situation at hand right now... Magnus: Her name is Amanda, and we were enjoying our walk before you came and facepalmed me to the ground! Amanda: I know you have a situation with your other self but...Aaah should i leave? Marimo: Yes, it would be bette....wait, you know? Amanda freezes in place, as she realises her mistake... Amanda: Me and my big mouth...Well, at least it Was fun, Magnus!!! She pulls out a pistol, and aims it at Magnus, and pulls the trigger. Instantly, having his brain always working his kenbushoku Haki uncosiously, Magnus moves his head, getting out of the bullet's range, while Marimo raises his foot quickly enough to kick Amanda's pistol high in the air. Magnus: Wow wait a min... Amanda understands that she is outclassed, and as she pulls out a second gun from her handbag, two loud pistol shots are heard. The airborn gun is shot far away, and in a matter of a second, the other gun, the one in Amanda's hand follows it, while a victorius "Yeah" can be heard. Marimo grabs Amanda's arms and imobilises her, while Magnus checks with his Haki to sence any other potential attackers. Magnus: *This time with a serious look * Thank you, Hermes...The whole area is clear. We see Hermes, the crew's sniper on top of a small hill, around 20 meters from Magnus, lifting one of his guns high, as in saying "you're welcome". Magnus: So now then, what would you be so kind as to tell us, dear Killer Amanda? Amanda tries to escape, but Marimo's grip, even though it seems gentle on the lady, is unbreakable. She sighs, and starts feeling fear for her failure. Magnus: *He approaches her* It's ok... whoever had you do it can't hurt you now... Amanda: You talk like you don't know him...if he finds you he's gonna torture me! Marimo: Apparently we don't know him, and that's what's bothering me! Now speak up!!! Amanda looks down on the ground for around a minuite, while Hermes approaches them, with his casual look, but a bit worried. Amanda: Fine. Take me to you ship, them ill start talking. Magnus thinks about it for a second, and then nods in agreement. He then takes out a den den mushi, and opens it up. The snail links him to all the Espada's small den den mushi's, and the captain tells tem to be aboard the Terminus Est in an hour. The three pirates, Magnus, Marimo and Hermes, along with Amanda, head towards the ship. Once they arrive, they settle down, and Marimo asks Magnus to talk to him for a minuite. Hermes is left with Amanda, who is tied up to a chair, and the captain and vice captain of the crew enter Magnus's room. Magnus goes to his bed, and lies down, with his arms behind his head, and one leg over the other. Marimo: Even while sitting, you are the same... Magnus: What? Marimo": Nevermind. What i wanted to tell you is that something happened today, a few hours ago... Magnus grabs his pillow and cries comidically. Magnus: Yeah...i finally though i was out on a date, and there she is, trying to kill me and all! A large hitting sound is heard, and Magnus is again back to his usually lying pose,with a big knob on his head. Marimo: Not that,you idiot! What i mean is...This. Marimo takes out from his pocket the paper and the Eternal Pose that pointed to the island where he and Owari had a duel. Magnus examinates them, trying to remeber with his mind if he knows that island. Magnus: *he talks to himself in a low voice* Southeast of here....only six islands until the end of the New World....two have big Marine Bases...Hey Marimo,how was the island like? Marimo: Filled with a big forest, and in the middle, a huge area of only dirt and ground, like a circle. Magnus: Yeah, though so...I accidentally visited the island while i was training during the one year we thought you were dead...well,about that thing? Marimo then starts explaining exacly what happened to him, and by the end of it, Magnus sits up on his bed, looking at Marimo, who was sitting in his desk's chair. Magnus stares at the wall for some time, with his brain working fast. Magnus: He looks,acts like me, and even has a changed Pantheon...Plus, he said you met him once. I can only think of one person like that, but i killed him infront of you all, a long time ago. Marimo: You mean... Magnus stands up, and heads towards the door. He stops right at the arc of it, and looks at Marimo. Magnus: Yes...i Don't know how...but My evil side, from Gnothi Safton Island has come back to life, more libarate and more powerfull than ever! Somwhere in the New World, we see Owari, on the top of Gnothi Safton's summit, where he died, looking around, in the far end of the horizon, laughing maniacally. Magnus: And if he really is the same person that i fought over a year ago...The whole world is in danger! Category:Blog posts